The present invention relates generally to searching for information, and more specifically, to recommending relevant sections of a document based on a user's search query.
In the field of searching, a query is one or more search terms that a user enters into a search engine to satisfy his or her information needs. Search queries may be plain text or adhere to a specific syntax, and may contain special operators that include or exclude certain results. One manner of searching through a document is text searching, which shows a user all of the locations in a document in which the user's search phrase appears. Often, a user must spend a good deal of time searching through documents to find passages that are relevant to the user's search.